La esperanza debida
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento; tengo miedo que esta complicidad algun día valla a terminar.....


HOla aqui de vuelta con un mini fan fic..

Los personajes no son mios ya lo saben de FOX....

LA ESPERANZA DEBIDA...

Son aproximadamente las tres de la mañana… no he podido dormir, experimento una pequeña angustia, todo comenzó esta tarde al termino del trabajo mi compañera y yo siempre salimos a beber algo ya se nos ha hecho una costumbre; pero esta tarde no fue así.

Me comento que tendría una cita, ¡UNA CITA!, siempre que escuchaba decir esas palabras y mas aun de sus labios, provocaban que una extraña sensación me inundara el corazón de un cierto enojo, no se la verdad por que me sentía así; ella no era nada mas que mi compañera… solo eso.

Pero como siempre me equivoco ella para mi es mas que eso… para mi ella es todo ¡TODO!

Ella no sabe que se ha llevado todo mi ser sin querer, he tratado de reprimir todo esto… y no he podido escapar del hechizo que esconde su mirada, hechizo que siempre me hace caer rendido a sus pies.

Mi reloj parecía no avanzar; eran las 3:03 am… solo tres minutos, me levante… me vestí tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí a su departamento.

Ya era demasiado tarde, talvez ella y su "cita" aun estuvieran juntos… ¡NO! no debo pensar en eso; pero que mas haría ella a estas horas con una CITA….

Todo el camino, me la pase dándome ideas que me volvían loco… hasta que llegue al estacionamiento de su edificio, ahí estaba su auto, significaba que ella estaba en casa.

Trate de mirar desde la calle la ventana de su habitación, las luces estaban encendidas, eso provoco que mi mente volviera a trabajar… ¿El estará con ella? Los nervios me comenzaron a atacar… quizás esta sola, olvidaría apagar la luz…

No me quede a pensarlo más. Entre al edificio, junto al elevador note que había un letrero con la leyenda "Fuera de servicio"

La única forma de llegar eran las escaleras, al ir subiendo cada escalón, una parte de mí decía: _Vete a casa, seguramente ella no esta sola._ Y la otra parte decía:_ Si la amas ve y díselo… se un hombre._

La verdad estaba dispuesta a todo… así que me decidí ya no titubear más.

Llegue al departamento con el número 22, recordé que ella me había dado una copia de la llave… que por alguna razón llevaba con migo.

Abrí la puerta con mucha cautela, para no ser descubierto. Me dirigí a la sala, todo estaba en orden… solo quedaba un lugar en el cuál ella podía estar a esas horas; su habitación.

Comencé a caminar con cierto temor, llegue hasta el corredor que daba directamente a la puerta de su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, eso hizo temblara aun mas mi corazón.

Sin pensarlo más… para no arrepentirme, de un impulso abrí la puerta…

Mis sospechas no eran del todo equivocadas… a pesar de que no había nadie con ella, la encontré dormida bocabajo con la mitad del torso desnudo y la otra cubierta por las mantas de la cama… la verdad no puedo asegurar que la otra mitad estuviera vestida.

Camine sin pena alguna hasta un costado de la cama, ella dormía profundamente, parecía que un mismo ángel dormía ahí.

No me pude contener, me quite la chaqueta y me deslice bajo las mantas quedando acostado junto a su lado, mi rostro quedo justo frente al suyo.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Note como se formaba un pequeño camino se formaba desde la columna vertebral y se perdía antes de llegar a su cuello con algunos rizos que cubrían su espalda, pude notar una parte de su seno que no era cubierto por las mantas… sentí como me estremecí solo al verlo.

Sin haberlo previsto antes, ella se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mi… me quede paralizado. Si hace unos instantes me había estremecido al ver una pequeña parte descubierta de uno de sus senos. Nunca me imagine lo que me sucedió al verlos completamente desnudos frente a mi todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies experimento una de las sensaciones mas placenteras de toda mi vida.

Pero la cosa aun no terminaba, de repente ella estiro ambas manos llegando a tocar mi pecho, se comenzó a acercar más; sentí como sus manos de deslizaban por debajo de mi camisa.

La primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza fue ¿Ella esta dormida?... o ¿Estará soñando?... aun no tenia la capacidad para contestar ninguna de las dos, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

En un movimiento que no pude percibir me encontré acostado a su lado sin camisa… ella fue acortando la poca distancia entre ambos… sentí como sus brazos se entrelazaban en mi cuello, el contacto fue magnifico…sus senos contra mi pecho.

De nuevo me vinieron preguntas nuevas ¿Creerá que yo soy su "cita"? , ¿Estará despierta? Y los mas importante, si esta despierta ¿Estará consiente que soy yo?

Sus manos fueron bajando a través de mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos, ella me tomo por las muñecas, posando mis manos en su cintura.

Así confirme una de mis tantas dudas, estaba completamente desnuda… sus manos volvieron a deslizarse hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi pantalón, sentí como comenzaba a desabrochar todo lo que estaba a su paso, primero la hebilla, el cierre y el botón de mi pantalón; ya no sabia ni que pensar ¿Si ella dormía? Que sueños tenia… ¿si estaba despierta?... ¡que pensaba!....

No sabia si ponerle un alto, o dejarla… pero ¿Si ella fuera sonámbula?, eso tendría mucho sentido… talvez este durmiendo y este realizando acciones sin tener la mas remota idea de que las hace…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sentí como mi pantalón y mi ropa interior se iban hacía bajo y sin poder reaccionar en una vuelta de 360°… me encontré con ella encima de mí.

Su cabeza se encontraba recostada en mi pecho, algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían parte de mi rostro, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, mientras que una sus manos acariciaba mi pecho la otra se deslizo para entrelazarse con una de las mías.

Quiero que no exista el tiempo para detener este momento… que ha sido el más grande y extraño que ha tenido en toda mi vida…

Se que talvez este mal pero no quisiera que esta complicidad que esta noche formamos valla a terminar.

Sin saber como… tus labios se fueron acercando… beso a beso, hasta llegar a mis labios… me canse que dejar que ella hiciera todo, la tome por las mejillas y la acerque hasta mis labios que se encontraban ansiosos de romper esas pequeña distancia. El primer contacto fue algo tímido, sentí como después sus labios fueron correspondiendo ese beso con mayor pasión de lo que esperaba.

Ahora si estaba confundido ella me correspondió un beso… ya no estaba seguro si era sonámbula, si dormía, si me confundía… pero no me atrevería a terminar con este maravilloso momento.

Deje de pensar en eso y decidí disfrutar de este maravilloso… estaba mas que dispuesta para disfrutarlo…

Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por cada rincón de ese maravilloso cuerpo que tenia a la tarea por descubrir; después de una exhausta expedición me quede realmente sorprendido de todo lo que había dejado ir por mis miedos, mis titubeos y mas aun por mi estupidez.

Mi vida cambio solo en unos minutos… ¡hicimos el amor! Si el amor; era la primera vez que una mujer me hacia sentir lo mas inimaginable… que… me quede sin palabras…

Ella quedo recostada sobre mi pecho, yo acariciaba su cabello… note que comenzaba amanecer… sentía tu respiración y los latidos de su corazón… no se si pueda imaginar cuanto la quiero… cuanto la amo.

El cansancio me comenzó a vencer, mis ojos se fueron cerrando… la imagen de esa mujer durmiendo a mi lado jamás se borraría de mi mente…

Cuando la luz comenzó a entrar por las pequeñas rendijas descubiertas por las cortinas… lo primero que pensé fue en buscar en el colchón a la mujer que dormía a mi lado…

No la sentí por ninguna parte… abrí los ojos para ampliar mi búsqueda… y me halle solo en mi habitación… en mi habitación…

No había rastros de mi partida nocturna… y peor aun no había rastros de ella…

Me resigne… solo un sueño, pensé… hasta que la vi entrar…

Entro a mi habitación con una bandeja del desayuno, llevaba puesta una de mis camisas, entro con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos… estaba tan sexy como la recordaba

Se acerco a mi lado y me beso… al terminar el beso mis dudas de la noche surgieron… la cogí de la cintura y la acosté a mi lado y sin dudarlo le pregunte emocionado ¿Cómo?...

Ella me contó que vino al amanecer a mi departamento, después de su cita desastrosa, ya que se había dado cuenta que me amaba y las cosas se fueron dando…

En el momento que vi su mirada buscando mi cara comprendí que todo, todo había sido real… me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida… y me di cuenta que nada… nada sería.

Y desde entonces la quiero, la adoro y la vuelvo a querer…

Fin

QUIERO OPINIONES....


End file.
